


小説の体をなしてないやつ

by Baniko



Category: Karous
Genre: Dark, F/F, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baniko/pseuds/Baniko
Summary: ちゃんと書き直そうと思ったけど面倒で放置しているやつ





	小説の体をなしてないやつ

**Author's Note:**

> ちゃんと書き直そうと思ったけど面倒で放置しているやつ

ある時、フロンが施設の大人たちから隠れて大切に世話していた子犬が死んでしまって、タリスは姉と共にその犬を埋葬することになった

限られた物資でふたりの子供が作れる墓なんてたかが知れていたけれども、タリスは墓の出来に満足していた  
でも、隣に佇むフロンを見ると満足しているどころか、どういうわけかひどく悲しそうだった  
当惑に何も言えなくなったタリスが、どうにかして俯いて肩を震わせるフロンの表情をうかがい知ろうとしていた時、音もなくフロンの頬を一筋の涙が伝っていった

それから数分の間、フロンは妹の視線の元で声を押し殺して泣いていたが、出し抜けに頭を上げて、服が皺だらけになりそうなほどに袖で激しく顔を拭いたかと思うと、粗末な墓には一瞥もくれずに早足で施設の方へ歩いていった  
そうすることで涙は拭いさることができたかもしれないが、悲しみに満ちた表情はそう簡単にどうこうできるものじゃない  
姉の早歩きにも慣れたタリスがすぐにフロンに追いつくと、今までに見た何よりも美しいものが、フロンらしくもない悲哀の表情がそこにはあった

もう一度、あの表情を見たいと思ったから、手始めにタリスはフロンと親しい仲にある──ように思えたスプリングレインを殺してみた

大きな苦労もなかった  
ただ、言葉巧みに誘って鉄塔から突き落とすだけ  
事後処理もいらない  
これだけでフロンのあの表情を見ることができるならどんなに楽だっただろうか

それでも、思ったほどうまくはいかなかった  


  
逸る鼓動を抑えて、いつものように無感情を装って、  
「あの子ね、死んだんだって」とタリスが言う  
あろうことかフロンは、「そうなんだ」と返す

タリスが期待していたのはそのような凪のような感情の平坦さではなく、人間らしい──フロンらしい感情の乱れや淀みだった  
  
決して、タリスには感情がないわけではないが、何年も一歩引いたところから感情を暴発させる姉を見ていると、自分の気持ちは……自分の感情表現は必要ないように思えた  
フロンは感情を外の世界に鮮やかに表すことを選んだ  
だから、姉から離れる気のさらさらないタリスは表さない、一生表さなくてもいいという選択をした  
少なくとも、外の世界には表さない  
外界に向けて表現されたとしても、それが姉のように生き生きとした綺麗な感情ではないことはタリスにも分かり切っていた

もう一人殺すことも大した仕事じゃないけれど、同じことを繰り返したところで、タリスにとってはそれがうまくいくとは思えなかった  
骨が折れるかもしれないけれど、大切な姉のためにタリスはまた子犬を探してくることにした  
できれば白くてふわふわの子犬がいいな  
お姉ちゃんはきっと気にいるだろうし、ね  
でも、ぜいたくなんて言えないか

タリスがやっと子犬を見つけた場所は、取り壊しも手つかずの危険な廃工場だった  
ほんの一瞬、どこからか親犬が出てきて何の武器も持たないタリスに襲いかかってくるんじゃないか……という不安が頭をもたげた  
しかしそれもたかが一瞬のことで、子犬が隠れる資材の陰に向かっての一歩をタリスが踏み出した頃にはすっかり消え去っていた

よく吠える元気のいい犬だった  
フロンが膝に子犬を上げて頭をしきりに撫でる様子がタリスの目に浮かぶようだった  
子犬の死に直面したタリスの表情は想像もできない  
できることなら、目の前で子犬が力尽きていく時のフロンの絶望の表情も見てみたいな、とタリスは思う

活発な犬は近付いてくるタリスの手をすり抜けて、その小さな手の中に留まろうとしない  
そうしていつの間にか始めの頃よりもずっと一人と一匹は遠ざかってしまって、タリスが少し遠くにいる犬を目で追おうとした時、わずかに上がる自分の息に気付く  
工場の割れた窓からは傾く日の橙の光が差し込んでいる  
どうしよう、どうしよう……と、いつになくタリスは焦燥を憶えていた  
いくつもの考えが浮かんでは「これじゃダメ」「全然ダメ」という自分の頭の中の声に掻き消されていく  
いっそ空っぽになってやってみようか、と思うと同時にタリスが犬に向かって走り出した時、近くで大きな物音がした  
重たい何かが崩れて──息を飲む暇も、その瞬間のタリスにはなかった  
どうしてだろうか、「私が死んだら、お姉ちゃんはどういう顔をしてくれるのかな」と思うだけの余裕はあった  
しかし、タリスが死んだ時のフロンの表情を見る術はタリスにはない……そんなことにタリスが気付く時間はあるはずもなかった

最初に感じたのは他でもないフロンの温もりだった  
手に巻かれた無粋な何か、恐らく包帯越しでもタリスにははっきりと分かる  
  
それ以外の感覚はまるで存在しない  
手だけが自分にくっついているようで、自分と世界とを繋ぎ止めてくれているようなフロンの暖かさがどうしようもなく嬉しく感じる  
  
激しい耳鳴りの奥では誰かが咽び泣くような声が聞こえる  
近いのはフロンの暖かな手、遠いのは誰かの泣き声  
ほとんど意識が浮遊しているようなタリスには、その二つを結びあわせるのに時間がかかった

「お姉ちゃん、泣かないで」タリスは言った  
いや、言えたのだろうか？  
口が開いた気もしない、喉が動いたようにも思えない  
それでも、言葉の伝わらない辛さも悲しさもさほどのものではなかった  
泣き止んで欲しいのももちろんのことだったが、泣き続けて欲しいとも思った  
それがタリスのための涙なのだから、なおさらそう思った  
  
ただ、何よりも悔しいのは目にも包帯が巻かれていたことだった  
だから、この包帯が取れるまでは、フロンには泣き続けていて欲しいとタリスは強く思った

耳鳴りも少しばかり収まり、明瞭になった耳で音楽のような泣き声を聞きながら、タリスは眠りに落ちた  
その日は、フロンの悲しみの表情を夢に見た  
同じ墓の前に立つフロンでも、夢の中のフロンは子犬の墓を立てた時よりも、ずっと綺麗で、ずっと壊れそうな顔をしていた  
フロンの前の小さな灰色の墓石には、タリスの名前が刻まれていた


End file.
